The Rivals, The Authoress, and Two Voodoo Dolls
by MrMissMrs Random
Summary: This is just a one-shot I thought of. But prepare to say "Woah."


Welcome Readers! This is just a little one shot I thought of during swim practice. I hope you enjoy it! By the way, italic is thoughts and flashback.

**Sincerely,**

**Random ;D**

**The Rivals, The Authoress, and the two Voodoo dolls.**

_Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. _Thought Random as she nervously nibbled on a breadstick. "It's not right how you treat your pokemon!" "Did I ever ask for your opinion loser?!" Two males were arguing as they waited for the bill. This group of teens was Random, the only female, and two boys, Paul and Ash. Wondering how this little predicament happened?

=FLASHBACK! =

"_NO WAY!!!" Said Kaman, Paul and Ash._

"_PLEASE? It's just one triple date!" Pouted Random, Samantha, and Anabel. All the girl's wanted was to have a nice dinner and movie. Lucian, Anabel's brother, still did not like the idea of his little sister and Ash dating. While Kane, Samantha's older nephew and his creator Koichi, out right BANNED her from being alone with Paul. While Giovanni still held a grudge against Random (Actually he put her on Team Rocket's most Wanted list. XD) so Kaman and Random could not be alone either._

"_Fine." Kaman said and sighed. "WHAT!?" roared Ash and Paul. Kaman whispered to them. "It's the only time we'll have to be on a date with any of them!" "Whatever." Paul looked away and crossed his arms. "Fine, but we get to choose the movie!" Ash yelled, trying in some way to gain back any of manliness (If he had any at all. XD) "Okay, what do you guys want to see?" Samantha questioned. All three guys evilly grinned._

=END FLASHBACK=

_I tried so hard to make sure everything went smoothly. _Random had called Delia, Ash's mom, and Reggie, Paul's brother, to make sure they actually gave some thought into their clothes. She herself gave hours of thought to what she was wearing. All and all, she believed that Delia and Reggie succeeded. Ash wasn't wearing his hat and he had on a nice pair of jeans and an open button-down shirt with a black undershirt. Even PAUL looked okay, wearing a gray long sleeved sweater and black slacks. Random curled her hair, to give it a bouncy look on the ends, and bundle it into a half ponytail. She was wearing black flats, white shorts, a white tank top with black floral print, and a yellow mini sweater. Hung around her neck was a necklace, a gift from Kaman. However, just like a certain law. Anything that could go wrong did go wrong.

Anabel's, Samantha's, and Kaman's guardians did not think they could actually pull it off, so they were locked in their rooms anyway. All three called that if they weren't there by the time to go to the theater, that they should go on without them. Random was not only disappointed, she was terrified. She could barley put up with Paul and Ash's bickering, and the movie they and Kaman chose was scary. VERY SCARY. Just some slasher flick, but it scared Random to death being alone in the dark watching THAT. She wasn't counting on Paul or Ash to give any comfort. The thought of Kaman being beside her if anything was too scary was the only thing that made the idea bearable to her.

Now she had to endure both the two rival's bickering and the movie ALONE.

"We'll pay for it Random." Ash said as she got out her wallet. "No we won't." Paul bluntly stated. They had already coughed up the money for there part of the meal and Ash was about to put in some more for hers. "But she didn't order very much." Ash glared at the purple -headed trainer. It was true actually. The thought of the movie made her sick to her stomach, so she hardly ate at all. "It's okay." Random smiles and puts down the money for her meal and a few dollars for the tip. "Lets go, or we'll miss the movie." Random said, although to Paul and Ash, it sounded as if she was walking to her own funeral.

Random sighed as she was trying again to tune out Paul and Ash's arguments about how to raise pokemon, it probably a good thing they decided to go on the date in the Poke Universe, since if they were arguing this loud about that stuff in her Universe, they would be considered crazy. Suddenly, something caught her eye. _What's that? _Random walked over to a nearby planter, where she found two dolls. The thing that freaked her out is that they looked EXACTLY like Paul and Ash. Random picked them up and accidentally crushed the dolls faces together.

Random looked up and what she saw made her mouth drop. Paul and Ash weren't arguing. They were KISSING. "PAUL!!!!!!" She heard a voice screech. "ASH!!!!!!!!" And even LOUDER screech was heard. Random turned to see three other figures walking towards them. One was Samantha, hair actually up in a ponytail, which made her ice-blue ices stand out even more. She was wearing a black skirt, and ice blue camisole with a black jean jacket and silver ballet flats she also had an Aquamarine bracelet that Paul gave her. While Anabel wore faded skinny leg jean Bermuda shorts and a 'flowy' lavender-colored shirt, and an Amethyst pendant that Ash had given her for her birthday. For footwear she wore gladiator sandals. Kaman, instead of having a look of fury like the two females beside him, his face also showed pure shock like Random's. He was wearing dark jeans and a black button-down shirt.

What for seemed like a lifetime that was actually just a few moments, Paul and Ash's lips broke apart as soon as Random let the dolls fall to her sides. "WHAT THE =BEEP=!!!" Paul and Ash yelled. Ash, surprisingly observant, noticed the dolls in Random's hands. "Random. What's in your hands?" All eyes fell on the exact doll replica's of the two males who just kissed. Then, five sets of eyes fell on Random's face. The Black, Chocolate brown, Lavender, and Ice-blue pairs looked at her in pure fury. While the Silver pair was just saying. _Run. _

"GET HER!!!!!!" Ash, Paul, Anabel, and Samantha yelled. "YAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!" Random screamed as they chased her.

Yeah, that was just a little thing I thought would be funny. DON'T SHOOT ME!!!! P.S to people who read my other fics. I shall try to get the next chapter of The PokePhantom of the Opera out by tomorrow night my countries time. Seeya!


End file.
